The Biostatistics Core is focused on empowering our institution's scientists with resources that are dedicated toward the quantitative challenges of research on frailty. It specifically aims to provide an OAIC with: (1) support for the design, statistical analysis, and data management support for selected research projects on frailty, as well as OAIC pilot studies and junior investigators sponsored by a Research and Career Development Core (RCDC) of the OAIC; (2) key data infrastructure and emerging computing technologies that are not now available to Johns Hopkins investigators in aging, including powerful computing platforms, web-based data housing and acquisition tools, and a unifying structure for the multiple data sets on population aging that our institution; (3) new methodologies for data analysis that are essential to studying the complex syndrome of frailty; (4) mentoring to junior faculty supported by its RCDC, and (5) leadership for our institution's frailty-related scientific and health promotion endeavors, in collaboration its other Cores. Thus, this Core will provide our institution's researchers and its next generation of leaders with access to the dedicated expertise that is needed to overcome serious analytic challenges of frailty definition, biases and imprecision due to missing measurements, distinguishing causal and from correlational inferences, and summarizing the role of multiple genetic, environmental, disease, and biological dysregulation measures in the onset and worsening of frailty. It will also mitigate critical shortfalls in computing resources and analytic support, and thereby fuel research momentum and provide the extent of effort that is required to apply methodology that can best treat the challenges of analyzing frailty. Finally, our Core would transform the body of population based data that resides at our institution into a resource for frailty research and subsequent development of interventions. The Core's support for the design of future studies will sustain the quantity and quality of our institution's next generation of research on frailty.